


BB-8's a Matchmaker

by Justagirlwithapen



Series: Soulmate AU - Importants object tats with various ships and fandoms [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlwithapen/pseuds/Justagirlwithapen
Summary: Another soulmate au, this time in the Star Wars fandom. I swear, if it wasn't for BB-8 these two would still be clueless





	BB-8's a Matchmaker

Finn has a droid tattooed at the base of his back, but he didn’t even see it until after he was rescued or helped rescue a man, after all those drugs to hide the idea of soulmates faded from his system. BB-8 showed him, and he realized it was BB-8, and the only person that cared so much about that droid that he knew of was Poe. And Poe was dead. Finn wished briefly at that moment that he never saw his tat. It would save him from this pain. 

Poe has an intricate leather jacket on his arm which he thinks is wicked weird, and doesn’t realize it’s the one he owns that he was given to by his mentor until he’s 28 and part of the resistance and BB-8 tells him. Or points out. Something along those lines. And then, he gets rescued by a stormtrooper needing a pilot. And he gives him a name, Finn, and they become fast friends after a short time, and then their shot out of the sky. He comes to on a sandy planet, alone. No jacket. No BB-8. No Finn. Somehow, he managed to get back to the base, and for a while, he’s just running through the motions. Upset and not knowing why. 

One day, he’s called out to the landing zone, and is leaning against a fighter jet absentmindedly polishing it, when out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of orange and a face he thought was gone. He runs to Finn, Finn runs to him, and they collide like stars - bright and beautiful. He tells Finn to keep the jacket, trying to keep his roaming eyes to a minimum, and once he’s assured that the taller, handsomer, stronger man is okay does he turn his attention to his droid, hugging and cooing and talking to it. He misses the look Finn gives him, full of warmth and maybe even love.

It takes them two weeks, crazy chaotic weeks, for them to notice each other’s tats. Then a day later, after they see, they’re together. It’s a little awkward, Finn not knowing what to do or how to respond after not really having a life until a few months previous, and Poe not wanting to push. But they’re happy. Everyone can see it. They finally found their one bit of normalcy and pleasantness in a galaxy forever battling.


End file.
